The present invention pertains generally to that class of powered, rotary cutting apparatus used in trimming grass and undergrowth.
Highly portable powered tools are presently in wide use for the cutting of vegetation such as grass and weeds. Such tools utilize a highly flexible element, usually of monofilament construction, as a cutting element. A rotating head, powered by an electrical motor or small gas engine, carries a spool of wound line with the trailing ends of the line exposed for contact with the vegetation being cut. The cutting action is derived largely from the trailing end of the line which action is suitable for cutting grass and weeds.
Use of the presently marketed tools is somewhat restricted in that the monofilament line does not sever heavy undergrowth such as berry vines, large weeds, seedlings, etc.
Tools of the above type are covered under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,068; 3,708,967 and 3,859,776 which recitation is not alleged to be a complete list of relevant prior art.
Rotary cutting tools using wire cutting elements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,859; 2,762,188; 3,018,602; 3,190,064 and 3,303,637 of which I am aware.